


Ce qui ne va pas

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vampires, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel est le pire? Etre mortel, souffrir, être conscient de sa propre faiblesse? Ou être comme eux, et ne plus sentir ces choses là?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qui ne va pas

**Author's Note:**

> Petit défi de speed-writig, un thème, dix minutes ni plus ni moins pour une mini fic. Le résultat n’est pas forcément toujours cohérent, mais c’est drôle. Pour cette session, on s’est concentrées sur les originales, et le thème pour celle-ci était Parler de ce qui ne va pas.
> 
> Pour celle-là j’ai repris des personnages d’une ancienne fic que je n’assume plus, mais les personnages sont sympa (bien que je me sois planté dans la couleur d’yeux de Rafael, on va dire que c’est fait exprès).  
> Enjoy

Une cigarette roulée à la va-vite entre les lèvres, l'ancien précepteur regardait le plafond et la fumée qu'il y soufflait. Le hublot était grande ouvert, mais il ne sentait pas le vent glacial de ce mois de décembre, ou plutôt si, mais il s'en fichait, le froid ne lui faisait plus rien.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

L'autre vampire s'était appuyé sur le dossier du fauteuil et le regardait dans les yeux, penché au-dessus de lui.  Une mèche noire tombait devant ses yeux bleu électrique, qui semblaient vriller l'âme de ceux qu'il regardait, qui montrait mieux son âge que ses traits de jeune homme.

"Rien…"

Le californien tira une longue bouffée sur son mégot et se redressa pour éviter le regard de Rafael. L'italien se rassit sur sa couchette avec un grognement.

"Blake, tu te lamente depuis le début du voyage, dis moi ce qu'il y a…"

"Il n'y a rien, Raf, rien, rien du tout, depuis je ne sais même plus combien de temps, il n'y a RIEN. Je n'ai plus mal, plus peur, plus rien. J'ai juste faim… juste cette envie qui me ronge le bide quand je ne me nourris pas pendant trop longtemps. A part ça… je n'ai rien. Je les voit vivre autour de moi, souffrir, pleurer, aimer… et moi, je n'ai rien, Rafael, Rien. Quand est ce que j'ai arrêté de ressentir?"


End file.
